Secrets and Singing
by PalindromePen
Summary: Kim has a secret, one that only Milton knows. What happens when Jack and the others find out one night? Milton/Kim FRIENDSHIP, with Kick in the background. I don't own Kickin' IT! Please review!


**I don't own Kickin' It! Enjoy, and please review!**

Kim Crawford was nervous.

As she stood in the empty dojo, waiting, she reflected that she hadn't ever felt so anxious before. She tried to relax, tried to tell herself that she'd done this a million times before, but the mental chiding didn't work.

She was _still_ nervous.

She looked around the dojo, trying to distract herself. To calm herself down, she punched a dummy a few times, walked around the perimeter of the dojo, and then, unable to think of anything else, started counting the sweat stains in the mats.

"You are such a mess, Crawford," she told herself. But not even yelling at her own stupidity helped.

"Hey, Kim. I'm here. How're you doing?" Milton's voice came behind her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kim sighed. "It's about time. Where were you?"

"I got a little caught up, you know, with getting your stuff from Julie." Milton hefted the bag that he held. "Remind me again why you couldn't keep this at your own house?"

"Because you guys come over a lot! If the others saw the dress, they would wonder what it's for. And I can't lie to save my life!"

"Okay. But why can't you just tell the others about this gig? They're your friends too, you know. Especially Jack." Milton lifted his eyebrow.

"Because they think I'm strong and fearless and tough! They won't let me live it down if I tell them that I'm into singing, much less performing!"

"Kim," Milton said, "You're paranoid."

"I know!" Kim ran her hand through her hair. "I'm freaking out, Milton! What if I mess up? What if the audience hates it! What if I can't get the ending right? What if—"

"Kim!" Milton cut her off. "Relax, Crawford! You've done this before, and you didn't even break a sweat! What's wrong?"

"I…don't know! I just can't help feeling something's going to be different today," she said, sighing.

Milton shook his head. "Well, get it out of your system. You've gotta get going; the restaurant owner's waiting for you."

Kim breathed in. "Right. I'll be okay. Just relax."

"Exactly." Milton smiled. "Don't forget," he added, "Before the bridge, make sure to _breathe_. That's essential for you to pull it off."

"Right," Kim repeated, "Breathe. Got it." She smiled. "Thanks, Milton. You're the best. Don't forget, you have to tell the guys some excuse about my absence, okay? Whatever you do, don't tell them where I am. No matter what they do."

Milton nodded. He walked her out of the dojo, briefly hugged her, and said, "Good luck. You'll be awesome."

**Jack's POV**

Jack walked to the dojo, softly humming. He was in an extraordinarily good mood; it was the weekend, and he was going to do karate with his best friends at the dojo.

He was at the entrance to the mall when he stopped. He squinted, and saw…Milton and Kim talking animatedly inside the dojo. Kim seemed to be anxious about something, and Milton seemed to be calming her down. The two walked outside. Milton handed Kim a bag, and hugged her. She left, and he walked back into the dojo.

Jack frowned. Something was going on.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Eddie's voice came from behind him. Jack half turned and saw Jerry and Eddie approaching him. He waved them over.

"Something weird's going on," he told them. "I just saw Kim talking to Milton. She looked upset about something. Milton was calming her down. Then, Milton gave Kim a bag, hugged her, and then she left. Any idea what's happening?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Why are you so worked up over it, yo?" Jerry asked, shrugging.

"I…don't know. Doesn't it seem strange at all?" Jack said.

Eddie and Jerry grinned at each other knowingly. "Maybe it is, to you," Eddie replied, still wearing that grin.

"To me? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack queried, confused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Eddie said. "Come on. Let's go, or we'll be late for our lesson."

Jack couldn't help feel like he was missing something. He _also_ couldn't help replaying that hug between his two closest best friends. Of course they didn't have a thing, he chided. Kim made it clear that she wasn't interested in Milton, and besides, Milton had a girlfriend. But even that thought couldn't clear his head of his doubts.

When the three got inside, Milton greeted them with a vexed look on his face. "Uh. We won't be having a lesson today. Rudy just ran out of here with Tip Tip, yelling about polka dots and yellow fever."

"Oh, Rudy," Jack said, shaking his head. "So, Milton, where's Kim?"

Jack noticed Milton's shoulders tense slightly.

"Oh, she went to visit an aunt. Not sure where, she didn't tell me."

Jack knew for certain that what he had just seen couldn't possibly be about Kim visiting an aunt. No, Milton was lying. And he would find out what about.

"Really," he said casually. "What's the aunt's name?"

Milton stiffened even more. "I'm not sure."

By this time, Eddie and Jerry, who recalled what Jack told them, had also figured out that Milton wasn't being truthful.

"Alright, Milton," Jack said, "Tell us the truth. Where is Kim?"

Milton paled. "I already told you—"

"No. You're lying. I saw you and Kim talking. I saw you give her the bag. And I-I saw you hug her. Then, she left. Where is she?" Jack raised an eyebrow, staring Milton down.

"Look, guys, I can't tell you! Kim made me promise! And if I break it, she'll break me!"

"Milton." Jack's tone was stern.

"Why do you want to know, anyway? You seem to care an awful lot!" Milton returned nervously.

Jack didn't know why he cared so much about Kim. He only knew that he wanted to know where she was.

"Don't try to turn the tables on me, Milton. Just tell me!" Jack said, frustrated.

"I—I…" Milton stuttered. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't do this. "I'm sorry, guys. No matter what you do, I won't tell you."

**Line Break**

**Kim's POV**

Milton was right. She could do this.

As she paced backstage, absently strumming her guitar and listening to the comforting roar of noise in the restaurant, she reflected that she felt much calmer now. Her confidence had returned.

At least, it did until she stuck her head between the curtains and saw none other than Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie sit down at a table at the very front of the restaurant.

Kim froze with shock. No. This couldn't be happening.

They were here.

_They were here!_

What were they doing here?

Quickly, realizing that she had only ten minutes, she darted from backstage, ducked behind a portly server, walked to a plant that was right next to the guys' table, and yanked Milton's arm subtly.

He looked behind him, saw her pale face, paled himself, then excusing himself, walked over to her.

"What. Are. They. Doing. Here?" she said, fury in her eyes.

"Uh…I learned something today. I don't lie well under pressure," Milton stammered, smiling sheepishly.

"I can't do this. I can't do this! I'm going to tell the restaurant owner that I can't sing tonight!"

"That's ridiculous!" Milton cried, then lowered his voice. "You have a gift, Kim. Your voice is unbelievable. I think it's about time you show it to the guys. They won't judge you."

Before Kim could reply, a man walked on stage. "Please, ladies and gents, calm down."

"Oh no. I'm on!" Kim hissed.

"Go!" Milton pushed her toward the stairs leading backstage. "You'll be okay. Just look to us for support."

Kim scowled at him, then walked backstage.

"Please everybody," the owner said again. When he had everyone's attention, he continued. "Tonight, we have a special treat! Please welcome Kim Crawford, who will be singing 'I Wouldn't Mind' by He is We!"

Everyone applauded.

**Line Break**

**Jack's POV**

As Kim stepped on stage, guitar in hand, and sat, Jack felt his heart stop.

She looked gorgeous.

Her hair was down in a golden sheet down her back. She wore a simple yet elegant black dress, which had a silver belt around the waist. Her eyes caught the flickering lights from the candles and lights in the restaurant, turning deep hazel.

For a minute, Kim seemed frozen. Then, her eyes flicked over to their table. Her eyes locked with his, and he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Then, her eyes turned to Milton, who mouthed something to her.

Kim unfroze and smiled.

Jack looked between Milton and Kim. His doubts about them being…together, were stronger than ever now.

He forced his attention back on Kim. She opened her mouth, and began to sing.

Jack had never heard a more beautiful sound in all his life. Her soul seemed to pour out from the depths of the song, ensnaring the entire restaurant in its spell.

No one moved. Time actually seemed to stop. Kim's angelic voice was all there was.

And then, it was over.

Her captivating voice still hung over everybody. There wasn't a sound, at first. And then, Jack stood up and started to clap.

That did it. The entire restaurant broke into applause. People cheered and howled with delight, showering Kim with the force of their appreciation. Kim broke out into a beatific grin, the joy evident in her features. She jumped from the stage and ran to their table. Jack immediately received her and hugged her hard. She responded enthusiastically, burying her head in his chest.

Jack didn't know how long they stayed that way. But he was sad when it ended.

"Well done, Kim! I knew you could do it!" Milton said, and hugged her as well. Jack's mood dampened slightly.

"Thanks, Milton. I couldn't have done it without you. All of you," she said.

The owner of the restaurant came to congratulate Kim as well.

"Ms. Crawford, that was magnificent! I would like to present you and your friends with a meal as thanks, on the house," he beamed.

Kim laughed and nodded happily. And within minutes, all five friends were seated at the table with steaming dishes placed in front of them.

"Oh! That's swag, yo!"Jerry cried, eating a bowl of caviar. "I've gotta get me more of this!"

"Me too!" Eddie agreed enthusiastically. Milton sighed as the two got up from the table and headed toward the kitchen.

"I'd better go too. No telling what kind of trouble they'll get into," he quipped and followed them.

And then there were two.

Jack stared down at his food, listlessly putting morsels in his mouth. He was unaware of Kim staring at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What?" Jack looked up.

"You look down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Jack said. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot," Kim said, amiably.

"Why did you tell only Milton about your performing? Why not us? Why not _me_? I thought you trusted me."

Kim blinked. "I do. It's just…" She sighed. "Sometimes I feel like you guys are really quick to judge. I thought that you'd, you know, make fun of me." She paused. "And it's not just that, you know. Milton knows because his mother forced him into singing lessons last year with me, before you came. The teacher told me I had a gift and booked me my first performance. Milton was there to help me out that day, because I was really nervous. He's been my confidant in this stuff ever since."

Jack suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted. "So you guys don't have…a thing?"

Kim laughed incredulously. "A thing? You thought we liked each other? Jack, Milton has a girlfriend! And I've told you already that I don't like him like that!"

"Right," Jack said, embarrassedly, "I knew that." He quickly changed the subject.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, if you have a secret or something, trust us, okay? We won't judge you. We'll just support you." Jack grinned at her.

"Yeah, I will. I'm sorry I doubted you. I swear, I won't do it again," she said back.

And as they continued chatting and bantering, Jack felt like the happiest guy in the world.

**Alright, I know. Cheesy ending. But what can you do? **

**Also, I'm sorry I didn't write the lyrics for the song, but songfics are illegal. Still, I really want you guys to listen to it. It's beautiful! **

**Anyway, read and review!**

**-PalindromePen, out.**


End file.
